


(Re)Born Into You

by tetsuskitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Marriage, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: In a universe where Hajime and Tooru are gods, they live, die and are reborn. And somehow, they keep returning to each other.





	

“ _On silver necklaces they strung_  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun.”

To create Oikawa Tooru, god of light.

_“The_ _world was young, the mountains green,_  
No stain yet on the Moon was seen,  
No words were laid on stream or stone  
When Hajime woke and walked alone.”

And Iwaizumi Hajime, god of nature, was born.

 

Hajime and Tooru walked through the forest, hands intertwined. Hajime carried in his arm a book of stories, something he found in his house and wished to reveal to Tooru, as it concerned both of them.

Daisies grew and disappeared in the wake of Hajime’s bare feet, following him wherever he went. As a nature deity, the natural beings listened and spoke to him. They appeared at his touch and made easy paths for him to walk through, unless they were being playful that day, which usually ended with a dirtied Hajime taking baths in the river. Nature was plentiful, and it was rewarding to see trees and flowers grow, become grand or wilt with season and come back again. Water and wind obeyed his commands as well, though not as easily, seeing as they were much more stubborn. He understood it though, he hungered for freedom too.

Tooru’s abilities weren’t at display as easily, but then again, they were walking through Hajime’s forest and Tooru belonged to the stars. He was a master of light, of anything that could annihilate darkness. His fingertips produced the many stars and he could call upon the fearsomeness of the sun, though that was an ill-advised thing to do. The moon shone brightly when he reached for her and the stars preened at his watchful eye. His body, because of his abilities, held an ever present warmth. A quality Hajime had mentioned he was fond of quite a few times.

Nights here were cold in the better part of each year but Hajime could not complain too much as Tooru’s fire kept the fireplace alight and their household warm and comfortable. He thought about the stories he was about to unravel to Tooru and how it was pleasant to have him by his side, and on his side.

 

 

Once they walked to a sun-filled clearing, dotted with violets, they decided to stay there, enjoying the touch of the sun and the scent of flowers hovering in the air.

Once they got themselves seated, one in front of the other, Hajime crossed his legs, book in the middle of them, while Tooru unabashedly spread his legs and threw his body back, holding himself up by his elbows. It was quite usual, seeing as a god was most at peace when closest to its element. The sun helped Tooru settle quietly and he smiled, content.

They sat silently for a bit longer until Tooru soaked up enough energy. He then promptly sat up, mirroring Hajime’s crossed legs, and prepared to listen. Hajime smiled in appreciation and began.

 

“As you know, as gods, we have lived many lives. A few months ago, I found some writings. Many books, written by us and some of our friends too. They tell stories about us or rather who we used to be. I believe you’d enjoy hearing the stories, so I brought them to you. Well,” He looked down at the one book in his lap. “I brought you one of them, at least.”

Tooru listened, a small smile on his lips and his eyes filled with light. He hummed ever so quietly.

“Seems we did not wish to forget one another, whatever it was we went through.” Tooru said, teasingly. 

“I think sometimes I did wish to forget you. But it was as though I couldn’t. Like our energies are supposed to stay together, no matter the consequences of that junction.” Hajime frowned while trying to explain his thoughts upon the knowledge he gained after reading all their stories.

“Consequences?” Tooru looked at him in confusion.

“Yes. Here, let me read you the introductions.”

“ _Tooru and I, we did terrible and wonderful things for love._

 _Not always love of one another, that is certain, but we believed in something and we defended it nevertheless. No one will worship us for who we are but for who they desire us to be. And if I could be a worshiper, he is my prayer. For the times I have wished him dead, I am not sorry. For the times I have loved him, even less. As long as we are returned to one another, I can make peace with who we are to each other_.”

Tooru listened intently and when Hajime finished, he questioned.

“How many lives have we lived thus far?”

“I am not too sure. Although, the books state many. I remember there is one lifetime where we hate each other. You kill me...”

“What happens after that? To me, I mean.”

“You kill yourself.”

Tooru nods, atmosphere heavier now. He could understand why he’d do such a thing. He did not linger on the thought, however, because it could cause mad grief and handling rage was not the simplest of tasks for a god of light and war like himself. Hajime was much more peaceful _. At least in this life_ , he thought.

“What other lives were there for us?”

“Let me see.” Hajime flipped thought the pages of the book and found some kind of list. He began reading off of the paper, seemingly listing their previous lifetimes.

“ _A lifetime where we love._

_A lifetime were we loathe._

_A lifetime where we die fighting side by side._

_A lifetime where you leave and don’t return the same…_ ”

 

“Shall I go on?” Hajime asked, tilting the book forward so that Tooru could see that the list went on for a while. Millennia worth of life.

“Why don’t you just read one for me?” Tooru gently suggested.

The breeze shook the leaves on imposing trees surrounding them, which hummed softly, encouraging Hajime to do as Tooru said, eager to hear a story as well. The younger trees had lilting voices, the high pitch of excited youth, and they filled Hajime with promptings like a child asking for a bed time story. The older trees let the wind envelop them without concern and swayed at the sound of Hajime’s voice, which hanged in the balance of their attention, as well as Tooru’s own.

 

“ _ **Our marriage**_

_The sky opens for us like the clouds departure after the first spring rains. You have made me a crown to use on this day and your eyes tell me you’d fall to your knees to worship the sight of me, at this very moment._

_This crown is a masterpiece. The golden metal fits around my head perfectly, and the jewel encrusted in the middle seems to be filled with actual light. The other minor jewels adorn it well, and beneath this sun I look divine, your lips say, and I am sure I have never felt this warm._

_Flowers adorn your curls and are secured tightly to them. I should know, I did the work myself. Your white robes lined with gold suit you. They are transparent almost with how crystal clear I can see, right now. You seem brighter than usual. I feel as if I am going to explode. I decided to wear dark green, as that is what suits me most, and lined it with silver, just so you can watch me shine as beautifully as you. I try. It is a close call._

_Koushi has announced it is time for our vows and I am looking at you expectantly._

_“_ What else can I say more than promise you forever? For as long as that is. They say a god can do no wrong, a god does not die for he reincarnates, and he lives anew. Although this is true, a god does bleed, a god does break, and despite what they say, he dies. And when I die, and if you live, remember that it was not my intention to be separated from you. That what I desired most was to stay by your side. And that this 'me' hopes I will come to find you again in our next lives.”

_I beamed at you like you gave me the stars. And that is not an exaggeration because you did, I saw and I felt how they tickle our hands and don’t burn our fingers despite looking like they burn._

“When you make the simplest things hard, I feel like beating you senseless. And when you make the simple things simpler I want to _kiss_ you senseless. Whatever you do and wherever you go, I promise you’ll have me. I am yours, forevermore.”

_I don’t quite recall who reached for who first but soon we were meeting with our lips tightly pressed together. Your mouth wet and warm, inviting me to enter and explore. When we separated Koushi was grinning at us like a mad man but he refrained from commenting. We danced the evening away and when night fell and we were alone you showed me god made fireworks. Let me just tell you that they were not as impressive as when fire burns in your eyes or when you ignite sparks inside me. I mean, metaphorically. Please, do not get any ideas. We have talked about this before._

_I don’t ever want to forget this day. I demand to remember it in every lifetime I may live. Losing you seems an unfair deal with death. At least, there is ever lasting hope to find you once again in a new life. I’ll try to make this one last the most, because at least I know how much I love you here. And I have no doubt you love me just the same.”_

Hajime looked at Tooru with a gigantic smile and when they locked eyes, laughter erupted from their bellies.

“I guess I found you, uh?” Tooru teased, an amused smirk on his face.

“You did.” Hajime sighed, satisfied that they have loved each other before and are here together, once again.

Looking down at the book again, he continued to read, voice calm and expressive. This entry was dated long years after their marriage.

_“Today you came home from a council meeting and told me you were summoned to fight a war in the South where your powers had the obvious upper hand in lands of sun and drought. After all, you were not just a god of light. You were a god of light and war and I should have known they’d take you away some day. It was your duty and I expect nothing less from you than to part ways and go. This is one of the reasons you became, after all. To protect those who cannot fend for themselves.”_

Hajime’s voice grew heavier with sadness but kept going nonetheless.

_“You left today. The necklace around my neck that holds your golden ring is right next to my clenching heart. You left with a promise of return, but what are the terms of it? How will you return to me? I did not tell you of my fears or how sometimes I wake up from your nightmares and I wonder now if I will dreams your dreams when you are away. Watching you go left an unpleasant weight on my throat. I wish to talk to no one. I am going to look at the stars and think of your fingertips sparking with flame. I will imagine your voice around me, enveloping me. I will ask the trees to sing me to sleep, but it will be your lullabies I long for.”_

 

Emotionally exhausted, Hajime closes the book.

“Can we continue later?” Hajime requests quietly, a slight heaviness to him.

Tooru nods, feeling down himself.

They walk home once again and when they arrive, Shigeru and Kentarou are preparing something to eat. They sit down at the table and with the lively chatter their good moods come back and they forget about their stories for a while. They eat an entire fresh batch of cookies and sip warm tea made with herbs Shigeru grows in the sunniest corners of the house. Together, the four gods discuss what preparations must be made for the coming winter, as it is always a trying time for their dear plants. The autumn breeze fills the house with a slight chill and their conversation continues throughout the evening. When Shigeru and Kentarou begin preparing dinner, Hajime and Tooru excuse themselves after the other two deny their offered help. 

 

"Will you keep reading to me?" Tooru requests.

"Of course."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The verses in the beginning are by Tolkien if you didn't know.


End file.
